returnofthesaiyanfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyuu Hikariyuri
Dyuu is the main protagonist of the series Dragonball: Return of the Saiyan. Personality: Dyuu's personality is simiular to Goku's. She is kind and caring and will do anything to destroy anyone who distrubs the peace. Abilities: Her abilities are the same as Goku except she is a little bit more advanced than him. *She can use the kamahamaha wave to her advantage by using one handed. * She can transform into 6 Super Saiyan Transformations. A feat Goku can't due since he was only able to transform 4 times (5 unoffically in AF). This proves that she is able to defeat Goku in a fight. Appearance: When Dyuu first appeared: she was wearing a regular Saiyan uniform. When she lands on earth and is reawaken from her 1,000 years suspended animation: she is wearing a mock version of Goku's gi. Lifespan It's unknown how long Dyuu would've lived had she not been frozen for 2,200 years. Oddly enough, Dyuu was 912 years old, appearing as a 23 year old, when she was frozen. So it's technically unknown how she is able to live this long. Even dying three times didn't alter her appearance. Though, it should be noted that Dyuu never shows any signs of aging; albeit: it's never stated in the series. It's also unknown how long Dyuu would've lived had she been a normal saiyan. Though,. it's not clear how she lived to be 912 years old. Background Dyuu was born on February 2, 912 BF. At that time, she didn't have a surname. She was born to Satur and Kanze. Kanze died before she could even name Dyuu; meaning: she died the second Dyuu was out of the womb. Satur on the other hand just missed the birth and when he asked to know about Kanze's status, he was shock to hear she was dead. Since Dyuu didn't have a name: the doctors named the new born child: Dyuu meaning Dying for you. Satur was sent to calm a Prison Planet Riot down but was killed that very same day. Over the course of her life: Dyuu destroyed life-forms and planets. She never saw her parents and never cared about them. At age 12: she returned to the unnamed planet but left for more planets. She than landed on planet Rasfer. Tale 1 Intruder Saga: The series opens up with Dyuu fighting on the planet Rasfer. She destroys the inhabitants and than the planet. After that, she leaves and returns to the unknown planet that she left so many years prior. Her father appears and explains that he was killed because of Frieza's genocide and that she is the last known Saiyan. He leaves and Dyuu presuses another galaxy known as the Dark Galaxy. She lands on the Dark Planet and uses the moon in order to transform into a Great Oozaru and destroy the inhabitants. With the planet clear of any distractions: she tries to create an artificial moon. An intruder boarded her ship and she killed Goin Xok, than she killed Shocker. The intruder's boss: Lord Cevrus attacked Dyuu and after nearly killing her. He transformed into his planet sized form. Cevrus mentioned her deceased father and destroyed he her ship. This sparked Dyuu to transform into a Super Saiyan. She launches a Kamehameha at his heart; killing him. Cooler, Slug and Turles arrive and start to attack Dyuu. She than made quick work of them and she escaped but they weren't dead. They chased after her and finally caught up to her. She battled them and only Cooler escaped. She caught him and killed him. Than she used their space ship to head to earth, there: she landed in the frozen waters of the Arctic and she froze for 1,000 years (really 2,200 years according to the timeline). Bojack Saga: In the year 2200 AF(After Freeze), she broke away from her frozen prison and she floats to the top of the waters only to be saved by a teenage male. She woke up in Technical Medical Incorporation where the young male was waiting by her bedside. He explained that they did DNA testing on her to see if she was human and she astonished to see that they discovered her race. She than asked if they have a training arena and Ryo replied that they do. They go to the training arena and Dyuu started to train and she tapped into her Super Saiyan powers and than she was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. In the middle of training: an attack started Dyuu and Ryo raced to the action, only to find Cell and Frieza; revived by unknown means. They were searching for a way to come back alive and lose the halo. But Dyuu stopped both of them and re-killed them. A few weeks later: Dyuu was training on Mount. Palse when a magician summoned Bojack. He than ensued a battle. Dyuu was quickly overpowered but a Namckian arrived to help her. When Nemecko attacked Bojack, that got him mad. Broly's Brother Saga: Trins and Trans Saga: Creation Saga: Mechsis Saga: Mechsis Challenge Saga: Return of Buu Saga: Hell's Counter Saga: Other World Tournament Saga Tuffle Fusion Saga: Hamachi Saga: Capernos Saga: After the death of Kybestu, Nemecko's origins and building the transportation, they finally blasted in space and traveled to Thraco Saga Creation and Concept Trivia: *According to the Guide: #She wishes to fight: The EX-Fighters, The Z-Fighters, Hell Dwellers, and finally: Pikkon, North Kai. #Her favortie foods are: everything on earth. #Her laeast favorite foods are: nothing. *Ironically: she never get's overheight even though she can eat everything on a menu at a restaurant. *This shows that she is just like Goku. *During: Genstu's and Kybestu's battle, Genstu fires lightning intended for Kybestu but Dyuu interfered and was struct on the back. This is similar in a way that Aang was blasted down at the end of Book 2 References Category:Saiyan